20 things only Scorpius Malfoy Knows
by ClassynSassy
Summary: Here are 20 secrets about Rose Weasley. Written by yours truly, Scorpius Malfoy. I do not own any Harry Potter characters though I really wish I did.


**Twenty Secrets**

Everybody knows the Rose Weasley at face value. Her mother and father were the "sidekicks" of Harry Potter, her uncle. She's a great keeper. She's smart. She's popular; everybody likes her. She shocked the whole Wizarding World when she announced her engagement to Scorpius Malfoy, that would be yours truly. I am going to tell you 20 secrets only I know about Rose, starting now.

1.) In her first year at Hogwarts, her best friend was Moaning Mertile. She befriended her one day in the girl's bathroom. Moaning Mertile didn't cry once that year. And once the year was over, she was gone for good. Rose helped her get over her death.

2.) Rose is one of the greatest Seekers that ever came to Hogwarts, but she didn't apply for the position because her cousin Albus wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and she didn't want to get in the way of it.

3.) When we were eighteen, we'd just become "friends" and we got drunk, so drunk in fact that we got tattoos on our arses. She got a scorpion and I got a rose, we never had them removed.

4.) The weakest spot on her body, whether torturing her or pleasing her is a spot right behind her left ear. She nearly screams every time I touch or lick her there.

5.) The first time she ever called me Scorpius, not Malfoy, was when she thanked me for helping her pass her O.W.L.s

6.) She would have failed Potions if we hadn't been paired together as partners. She didn't start getting it until 6th year. After she passed her O.W.L.s with flying colors.

7.) She nicked the Marauder's Map off of her cousin James in second year and he still hasn't realized that it was stolen; he still says he "lost it."

8.) She cries in Muggle movies. She's never watched Muggle movies with her parents since before she came to Hogwarts. Only I've seen her cry during them.

9.) She had the biggest crush on an actor named Brad Pitt. I personally think he's an ugly git, not that I've ever seen him.

10.) She never wanted to be a Prefect and hated it while she did it, but she suffered through it to make her parents proud.

11.) She has freckles _all _over her body and I've kissed every single one.

12.) When she blushes she doesn't her face isn't the only place on her body that turns red. Her stomach turns just as red as her face.

13.) When normal people get nervous their hands start sweating like crazy, I am normal. Rose is not normal, her feat sweat really bad. So imagine my embarrassment the first time we held hands. She later told me, that that day her socks were soaking wet.

14.) When she can't sleep, she sneaks out, whether she's at Hogwarts or at home. She takes her broomstick and just flies around for hours.

15.) When we were at Hogwarts, she was always in the library. To know one's knowledge but my own, she was writing half the time she was there. She likes to write stories, so it wasn't shocking when she became a novelist. Her best novel was about two Quidditch players on opposing sides, falling into a forbidden love

16.) Her favorite candy is lemon drops. She could eat a whole bag of them and not feel guilty about it. People always think that her breath smells like lemons because that's her toothpaste; it's not.

17.) She wanted to elope and save us the embarrassment of having a huge wedding with tons of people invited. I would have agreed with her, but her grandmother, Molly begged us to let her plan the wedding. How could I refuse her?

18.) Rose never liked to be touched unless it was her initiating it, but she never minded me. I would come up behind her and hug her from the back and she never freaked out like she did when other people touched her.

19.) Rose had a panic attack and fainted before we could tell our parents we were engaged. Before we told our parents about our engagement, they didn't know we were even a couple. We were very good at sneaking. They did eventually find out though.

20.) Before our wedding, even though it was against the "bride code" or whatever, she came to see me in, while she was wearing her wedding dress. I hugged her and she told me that she had loved me forever, even when we hated each other in school. She stood there in her wedding dress, her face alight with excitement and a little fear and I kissed her for the last time as a bachelor.

Those are only a few of Rose's little secrets and I love every single one of them. She is my today, tomorrow and yesterday and I don't care if that sounds cheesy it is so very much true.

- Scorpius Malfoy


End file.
